10 Minutes
by GumballWattersonzz
Summary: gumball needs to save penny. but what will happen. what will he do. but hes only got. 10 Minutes.


**THIS IS A HTF TAWOG CROSSOVER KINDA THING GUMBALL PLAYS FLIPPY . ALSO GUMBALL PENNY AND TOBIAS ARE 21 IN THIS STORY. Also gumball wares a camouflaged military seargent uniform. With a military hat. But strangley wheres no pants. (no you cant see his…..um…any way you just cant ok) **

Gumball stood on top of the skyscraper looking at tobias. Tobias hand penny tied up and held at gunpoint right now. "so gumball you bring it or am I gonna have to kill penny?" tobias said while harshly shoving the gun against her head. "calm down I got it I got it" gumball says while walking up to tobias. Tobias lowered the gun but held it tightly in case. Gumball had walked up and place 2 bags in his hand. Tobias examined the bags. "good, good now you work for me go grab the bowie knife over there and don't try anything sneaky." Tobias explained pointing to a bowie knife laying at the edge of the building. Gumball walked over. Cautiously he picked up the knife. He knew he was gonna flip he knew penny was gonna die he knew it but he continued anyway. Gumball stared at the metal, the blade. He remembered the….war. his friends. Their deaths. Him braking. Gumballs eyes turned yellow his pupils still black he had a smile that ment he was out for blood. He thought he was still in war. He flipped. Gumball charged at tobias. Tobias aimed the gun at pennys head. Gumball was to fast and had stabbed his arm multiple times. Tobias pulled his hand back in pain but held the gun in the other. Penny watched in horror as she found out what happened when gumball flips. Gumball continued gaining speed as he charged in circles around tobias. Gumball had stabbed tobias in the rib cage 4 times before jumping back a few feet. Tobias had his sights on gumballs head. Gumballs eyes were still yellow but he had started laughing a horrible laugh. One that would make you curl up and cry out of fear. Tobias was beginning to pull the trigger. But all of the sudden a knife popped into his should screwing up the shot and hitting gumball in the chest. Gumball ignored the wound and charged up to tobias. He held him by his shirt into the air. Tobias saw his yellow eyes and knew that he had flipped. "don't wound something you cant kill" gumball says while forcing the knife into tobias's stomach. Tobias groaned in pain. Tobias aimed his pistol one last time. He fired hitting his target perfectly in the head. That target was penny.

**(((()))) 20 MINUTES EARLIER (((())))**

Gumball ran down the hall of his work down the stairs then burst through the front doors. He charged home, Penny had just called and told him that tobias was in the house. With a gun. Gumball and penny had started to date after gumball got back fro, the great Ka-Pow war. Gumball charged down the street shoving people to the ground if he needed to. Finally he arrived at the his door step. He walked up to the door to open it. He jiggled the door knob. It was locked. Gumball looked around for any entrance. He saw no other way so he shoulder bashed the door open. He franticly looked around the bloody room. He saw nothing but furniture and a note. He walked over to the not picked it up and began to read

_The note: gumball you know you shouldn't have punched me when I hit on penny. I told you I'd get back at you. So now your going to pay. And don't think flipping is gonna help you at all. The only way to save here is sign at the bottom of this note saying that you are now my servant and bring it to me at elmore skyscraper. By the way, you have 10 minutes._

10 minutes. 10 minutes. 10 minutes. The words echoed in gumballs mind. Gumball charged through the door and got in his car and headed downtown. He had reached elmore headed up the elevator to the top.

**(((()))) PRESENT (((( ))))**

Gumball looked back at penny and saw her head bleeding and the bullet hole. Gumball had broke. He was no longer going to let tobias live. "YOU FUCKER" gumball yelled as he stabbed tobias multiple times in the chest. Tobias still barley alive felt intense pain in his chest and looked down on gumball. He realize he broke him. Gumball had had it he decided that now that penny is dead tobias will so will he. Gumball held tobias by the throat. He shoved tobias off the edge while holding on. Gumball continued stabbing tobias in the face the entire time. Blood stained gumballs fur turning it a crimson red. Gumball had then drove the knife into tobias's eye before crashing into the ground.

**(((()))) two weeks later (((()))))**

Everyone decide they would have one funeral for both gumball and penny at the same time. They were put in the same coffin because they were always known as lovebirds. Before lowering the coffin they asked if anyone wanted to say a few words. Darwin stood up and headed to the front.

Darwins words: "my brother had lived through many things from tobias stabbing him to falling off a cliff in a mop bucket. He lived through each one barley baring any scratches. But this one tobias pushed it too far. It broke my brother and drove him to do this (scratch scratch scratch.) huh." Darwin said after hearing a small noise. "what is it" darwins mother asked. He had told them to listen so there was silence. (scratch scratch screatch) they all gasped thinking it was mabey coming from the coffin. "people, people where probly just hearing things." says. (scratch scratch scratch) they hear it again so Darwin walks up to the coffin. He lifts the lid. Only to see gumball and penny both breathing penny's breathing was long and easy as gumballs was short and shallow. Gumball stood up and looked out on the crown. Every one gasped. Gumball lifted penny up, although she was still asleep. They all saw that the bullet had actually missed and hit her in the only in the ear. She had passed out after the amount of blood that had leaked out. (her ear holes or whatevs) gumball on the other hand was bloody beaten, and looked as if he had been awake the entire time everyone else thought he was dead. He had walked up to Darwin hugged him then passed out on the floor….

Kind of a cliffhanger but anyway how do you think gumball survived (0_0) but any way second part coming out soon so. PEACE OFF (0o0)


End file.
